


Ostatnie promienie słońca

by salicaria



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Niby smutne ale przeplatane z wesołymi wspomnieniami, Polski | Polish, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicaria/pseuds/salicaria
Summary: miała być wampirza miłość, wyszło coś dziwnego. czyli o moim pragnieniu stworzenia historii, gdzie bohaterami byłyby wampiry, ale w gruncie rzeczy olania ich ciepłym moczem przez strach o powielanie schematów.postaci występujące w tym one shocie zostały wymyślone w całości przeze mnie.





	Ostatnie promienie słońca

Siwe, prawie białe kosmyki włosów opadały na poszarzałą, widocznie zmęczoną twarz. Z bliska można było łatwo dostrzec na niej każdą pojedynczą zmarszczkę, bliznę czy przebarwienie. Stary mężczyzna miał zamknięte oczy, wyglądał jakby spał.  
Vasile nie płakał. Nie mógł. Zbyt wiele razy doświadczał śmierci, żeby teraz się załamać. Zbyt wiele razy kogoś tracił. Czy był do tego przyzwyczajony? Prawdopodobnie. A może tylko zmuszał się, by tak myśleć? Nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać, na pewno nie w tej chwili. 

Jedynym, co Vasile czuł, była pustka. Przez tyle lat swojej koegzystencji z ludźmi szukał kogoś, kto by ją wypełnił. Poszukiwania odpowiednich do tego osób nie były jednak tak proste, jak mogłyby się wydawać. Mężczyzna był urodziwy, więc to nie kwestia wyglądu stanowiła problem. Kiedy Vasile kogoś poznawał nie potrafił się kontrolować. Zawsze kończyło się to tragicznie. 

Tak było na początku. Z czasem nauczył się samokontroli. Nie było łatwo, bowiem nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby mu w tym pomóc. Wszystkiego uczył się sam, być może dlatego jego próby były tak nieporadne. Porażki jednak tylko go motywowały. Nie załamywał się, koniecznie chciał się poprawić. Chciał nauczyć się wspólnego, pokojowego życia wśród ludzi. Był ostatnim z rodu Draghicescu, musiał sprostać temu wyzwaniu. 

Przeniósł starego mężczyznę z wielką ostrożnością, chociaż teraz nie mógł mu zaszkodzić w żaden sposób. Nawet jeśli jakoś by go zranił, siwowłosy na pewno by tego nie odczuł.  
Dla Vasile'a przeniesienie mężczyzny z sypialni do dużego, przestronnego salonu, a następnie na równie duży balkon nie stanowiło problemu.  
Kiedy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, Vasile usadowił ciało starego mężczyzny na jednym z foteli, a sam zajął miejsce obok. Odetchnął ciężko i oparł głowę na ramieniu mężczyzny. Po chwili jednak oderwał się od niego, jakby nagle przytomniejąc. 

\- Dlaczego... - szepnął. - Dlaczego nawet ty musiałeś odejść?

Obrócił się w stronę martwego mężczyzny, jakby z wyrzutem w oczach. Zaraz obrzucił go pełnym bólu spojrzeniem, jednak wciąż nie płakał.

\- Dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś? - zapytał, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi. - Potrzebuję cię...

Nagle Vasile wstał. Wyszedł z balkonu, zostawiając trupa samego. Wrócił do salonu, podszedł do jednej z szafek, po czym wyciągnął z szuflady ciemny trunek i naraz wlał go sobie do ust. Zakasłał i zatoczył się lekko. Musiał się przez chwilę złapać dębowej komody, aby utrzymać równowagę. Kiedy już stanął o własnych siłach, z powrotem zajrzał do szuflady. Wyjął z niej podłużne pudełko w kolorze lawendy. Dokonale znał jego zawartość. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pokręcił w politowaniu głową, bo od zawsze miał manię przechowywania w kolorowych pudełkach przedmiotów, których zastosowanie sugerowałoby raczej ciemne, dobrze zabezpieczone miejsca.  
Zacisnął wokół niego palce, po czym ruszył w stronę balkonu.

Kiedy tam dotarł, ponownie usiadł obok zwłok mężczyzny i spojrzał na niego z czułością.

\- Wiesz... - zaczął niepewnie. - Myślę, że to dobra decyzja - w tym momencie spojrzał sugestywnie na lawendowe pudełko - Chociaż tobie na pewno by się nie spodobała.

Wypuścił cicho powietrze, po czym obserwował jak para z jego ust unosi się na mroźnym wietrze. W tej samej chwili poczuł, jak delikatne, zimne płatki dotykają jego skóry. Zamknął oczy i oddał się tej chwili.

 

Było zdecydowanie za zimno. Costea źle znosił zimę. Los chciał, że akurat dzisiaj musiał udać się na Plac Vântu i zakupić potrzebne produkty. Nie miał wyboru. 

"Jeśli się rozchoruję, przynajmniej będę miał lekarstwa, żeby się wyleczyć" - pomyślał z drwiną.

Szybkim krokiem dotarł na miejsce. Śnieg stopniowo przestawał sypać, więc widoczność była dużo lepsza, a chłopak nie musiał już tak bardzo się kulić, by cokolwiek przed sobą widzieć. Zimno jednak wciąż mu dokuczało, a cienki, znoszony płaszcz przepuszczał bezlitosny wiatr.  
Przechodząc pomiędzy straganami starał się to robić jak najsprawniej, jednak tłumy ludzi skutecznie utrudniały mu poruszanie się. W pewnym momencie ktoś na niego wpadł, przez co upadł boleśnie na kolana. Odruchowo wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, chcąc złagodzić nieco upadek, jednak przez taką asekurację mocno je poranił. Zaklął pod nosem, po czym wstał. Osoba, która go potrąciła zdążyła już dawno odbiec, rzucając tylko krótkie przeprosiny przez ramię. 

Costea rozejrzał się, a wtedy dostrzegł, że stoi obok stoiska z ciepłym odzieniem. Podszedł bliżej, przyglądając się rozmaitym wzorom na czapkach, szalikach i rękawiczkach. Szczególnie jedne przyciągnęły jego uwagę. Były w kolorze czystego błękitu. W kolorze bezchmurnego nieba. Na palcach jednak znajdowały się złote nitki, tworzące niezwykły wzór. Costea żałował, że nie może sobie pozwolić na ich zakup. Wyglądały na takie ciepłe...  
Chłopak pokręcił głową, ganiąc się w myślach. Schował pokaleczone dłonie głębiej w kieszenie płaszcza, po czym ruszył w poszukiwaniu konkretnego straganu. 

Znalazł go niedługo potem. Był oddalony od pozostałych, więc wokół nie było tak wielu ludzi.

"Całe szczęście" - pomyślał.

Podszedł do stoiska z medycyną, a następnie wyszukał to, czego w tej chwili najbardziej potrzebował i dokonał zakupu. Za pieniądze, które miał udało mu się kupić zaledwie kilka medykamentów, ale na razie powinno wystarczyć. Później będzie się o to martwić, teraz chciał już tylko wrócić do domu. Było mu tak przeraźliwie zimno...

Nagle Costea poczuł silny podmuch wiatru. Był tak porywisty, że chłopak się zachwiał, tym samym wpadając na kogoś.

"Cholera, naprawdę?" - zaklął w myślach - "Co za dzień, najpierw ktoś wpada na mnie, a potem ja..."

\- Wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał nagle.

Orząsnął się, po czym podniósł wzrok. Przed nim stał wysoki, smukły mężczyzna o niezwykle jasnej, bladej wręcz skórze. Odziany był w ciemny płaszcz z, według Costei, milionem maleńkich guzików, zapinanych pod samą szyję. Na głowie nosił kosztowny cylinder, który przy już i tak pokaźnym wzroście dodawał mu kilku centymetrów. 

"Jeszcze do tego brakuje mu tylko hebanowej laski" - pomyślał głupio chłopak. 

Po chwili spojrzał, czy mężczyzna rzeczywiście nie nosi przy sobie laski. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, takowej tam nie było.  
Zaraz sobie przypomniał, że wysoki mężczyzna wciąż czeka na jego odpowiedź.

\- Uh? Tak, tak - powiedział szybko - Wszystko gra.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego nieufnie, jednak z pewną dozą sympatii. 

\- Na pewno? - zapytał.

\- Na pewno - odpowiedział krótko, po czym dodał - Przepraszam, że na pana wpadłem. To już się nie powtórzy.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy Costea tak bardzo się pomylił.  
Bowiem mężczyźni ci, mieli się spotkać jeszcze mnóstwo razy. Niektórzy nazwą to przeznaczoniem, inni klątwą. 

Jednak dla nich było to znacznie więcej.

                                   ***

\- I chcesz, żebym tak po prostu w to uwierzył? - zapytał z wyczuwalnym strachem chłopak, a jego płowe, krótkie włosy opadły na oczy.

\- To prawda, mogę ci to udowodnić, ale... - odpowiedział ze spokojem ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. - Boję się, że cię wystraszę. Cholera, na pewno cię wystraszę. Nie chcę tego...

\- Hej, spokojnie, słyszysz? - Costea szybko podszedł do starszego mężczyzny i złapał go za dłonie - Cokolwiek się stanie, nie zostawię cię. Obiecuję ci to.

Vasile spojrzał na niższego chłopca z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Chciał mu wierzyć, naprawdę chciał, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Z doświadczenia wiedział, jak to się może skończyć. Niczego się tak nie bał, jak świadomości, że Costea od niego odejdzie, że go zostawi. Jednak nie mógł go dłużej okłamywać. Byli ze sobą już tyle czasu, że dłużej by tego nie wytrzymał. Mieli razem zamieszkać, Costea musiał poznać prawdę. Vasile musiał mu zaufać.

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, po czym pozwolił, by słowa same opuściły jego usta. 

 

                                 ***

\- Jesteś szalony! - wykrzyknął ze śmiechem mężczyzna - Nie możesz trochę poczekać?

\- Nie. - oznajmił krótko brunet - zdecydowanie nie.

Naraz dotknął czule drugiego mężczyzny, zatapiając się w jego ustach. Tamten oderwał się od niego delikatnie, z wyraźną niechęcią przerywając pocałunek.

\- Chcesz coś ugrać, prawda? - zapytał Costea, unosząc w geście rozbawienia jedną brew do góry.

Vasile zbliżył się do ucha mężczyzny, delikatnie przygryzł jego płatek, po czym szepnął:

\- Skąd takie podejrzenia?

Costea zadrżał pod wpływem tego nagłego doznania. Wypuścił powietrze, wziął się w garść i zaraz zszedł z kolan starszego mężczyzny, jakby chcąc go ukarać.

\- Nie musisz się do mnie przymilać, jeśli chcesz dostać trochę krwi - powiedział ostentacyjnie - I tak ci ją dam. 

Vasile poczuł się urażony.

\- Nie przymilam się do ciebie, bo czegoś w danej chwili chcę... - oznajmił - Jak mogłeś tak pomyśleć?

Costea odwrócił się szybko i pocałował starszego w polik.

\- Nie bierz wszystkiego do siebie, Vas - szepnął, pochylając się nad nim. - Tylko się droczę.

\- Doprawdy? - tym razem to brunet się odsunął, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej.

\- Żyjesz na świecie tyle lat, a czasem zachowujesz się jak małe dziecko, wiesz? - pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową Costea.

\- A to ciekawe - prychnął mężczyzna - Jestem przekonany, że to ty jesteś większym dzieckiem, niż ja.

\- Właśnie teraz udowadniasz, że mimo wszystko to ty jesteś dzieciakiem - zaśmiał się Costea.

\- Będziesz taki mądry, kiedy wyssę z ciebie całą krew? 

\- Nie zrobisz tego - odpowiedział krótko.

\- Tak? - zapytał, śmiertelnie poważnie Vasile - A to dlaczego?

Costea spojrzał na niego swoimi pięknymi oczami w kolorze jeziora, a Vasile poczuł, jak w jego żołądku lata tysiąc motyli. 

\- Bo mnie kochasz, głupku.

 

                                   ***

\- Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze wspólne święta? - zapytał retorycznie Vasile. - Oczywiście, że pamiętasz. Dawniej zawsze mi o tym przypomniałeś. Dziękowałeś mi tyle razy, chociaż niepotrzebnie. Podarowałem ci wtedy parę niebieskich rękawiczek o złotych nitkach... Nie wiem, dlaczego tyle to dla ciebie znaczyło, ale byłem bardzo szczęśliwy, że tak cię to uradowało, a prezent ci się spodobał. Twój uśmiech... samo patrzenie na niego sprawiało, że czułem się wspaniale.

Vasile przyjrzał się lawendowemu pudełku, na którym wciąż miał zaciśnięte palce. Uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym je otworzył. 

\- Miałeś rację - wypowiedział te słowa szeptem zupełnie tak, jakby chciał, by dotarły one tylko do jego uszu. - Kochałem cię. Bardzo cię kochałem.

Po czym wykonał szybkie cięcie, docierając do samego serca.

**Author's Note:**

> to moja pierwsza praca tutaj (pierwotnie powstała na wattpadzie, ale chciałam zmienić teren, że tak to ujmę) i dopiero się uczę obsługiwać te wszystkie tagi, więc proszę (jeśli ktokolwiek to przeczyta) bądźcie wyrozumiali. oczywiście wszelkie uwagi przyjmę z pokorą i wdzięcznością.


End file.
